


From prefecture powerhouse to national powerhouse

by Jajablinks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aoba Jousai make it to nationals, Aobajousai, Friendship, Gen, Hinata can make friends with anyone, Hinata is a ball of pure energy, Kunimi isn't always lazy, Major Original Character(s), Oikawa has a protégé problem, Oikawa loves nicknames, POV Original Character, Timid-Chan isn't always timid, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajablinks/pseuds/Jajablinks
Summary: Aoba Jousai had always been a silver medal in the Miyagi prefecture, a fact that the entire team wants to change, none more than their captain Oikawa Tooru who believes the new first years are the secret to beating Shiratorizawa and making it to nationals, it wont be easy but with his new protégé he believes he can kick start Aoba Jousai's glory years.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Original Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime & Kindaichi Yuutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kunimi Akira, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Original Character(s), Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou & Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou & Original Character(s), Kozume Kenma & Original Character(s), Kunimi Akira & Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu & Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru & Original Character(s), Watari Shinji & Original Character(s), Yahaba Shigeru & Original Character(s), original character(s) & Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 6





	1. first years

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time im uploading on this site, please bear with me

Aoba Jousai was a well known school in the miyagi prefecture, well known as the final losers, they were a strong team, some would go as far as to call them a powerhouse, but they were unfortunate to be in the prefecture that included Shiratorizawa a top eight national powerhouse, and further back Karasuno who famously had the little giant and made it just as far as Shiratorizawa in nationals.

Truly Aoba Jousai were a very strong team with terrible luck, while they were strong they were never the strongest, every year for as long as many can remember they were always second place, a silver medal, a stepping stone for the stronger teams.

This was an inescapable fact, a fact that the entire team hated, none hated it more than their starting setter who was well known for being the best in the prefecture: Tooru Oikawa.

He hated Shiratorizawa much like the entire team, it was so frustrating to put in so much work and get noting out of it, Oikawa is a second year just preparing to move into his third year in high school and every tournament they would lose in the finale to Shiratorizawa, he had made a total of 4 attempts to beat them and came up short each time.

He, as well as the rest of his team, watched on as the ball bounced powerfully off their side of the court scoring the last point of the match and giving Shiratorizawa yet another victory over them in straight sets, while many of the second and first years turn to the third years knowing that this was the finale chance they had of going to nationals, Oikawa's eyes remained glued to the ball.

Another game, another loss, it was getting frustrating now, to the point where he would do anything to see the look on Ushijima's face when he beats him, but will that day ever come? right now it was 0-4 for matches, he had barely even taken a set away from them let alone 3.

All he could do was hope that the first years were all better than Shiratorizawa's.

Oikawa, now a third year and the captain of the volleyball team, stood before the three new first years, he was doing well to hide his disappointment, although that was purely because he thought that there was still a chance that they were incredible, even though he had done as much pre-emptive research as he could after hearing about Kindaichi and Kunimi as well as knowing about how they play to some extent having played with them for a short period of time, the third one however, he was a complete enigma, his face portrayed a similar expression to Kunimi's seeming as if he really couldn't care less about being there.

The three first years stood in front of the third years, Kindaichi stood as straight as he could and as tall as he could while Kunimi seemed more laid back and the third seemed rather timid or uninterested.

It wasn't surprising to see such a short player being somewhat intimidated by the taller players, this boy seemed to be about 165cm with messy black hair that covered his left eye that made it clear that he had woken up late and got to school in a rush.

"stoic-Chan and Kindaichi, its good to see you again" Oikawa said cheerfully earning a variety of confused and irritated looks from the others.

"stoic-Chan?" the third first year asked quietly.

"Kunimi never seems to display emotion and therefor he is stoic-Chan" Oikawa explained, the other boy nodded as the other first years gave him a sideways glance.

"do you three know each other?" Iwaizumi asked the three who seemed to be subtly avoiding each other, or rather two were avoiding one who was doing the same.

"I know of them" the odd one out answered.

"alright we can deal with that later" Oikawa said with a smile "for now let's get acquainted, you three introduce yourselves first and we'll introduce ourselves after you"

"im Kindaichi Yuutarou and im from Kitagawa Daiichi junior high, and Im a middle blocker" the tallest of the three said stiffly and nervously.

"im Kunimi Akira and I went to Kitagawa Daiichi with Kindaichi, and im a wing spiker" Kunimi introduced himself plainly.

The third and finale boy watched the other two as they introduced themselves, I know their names now I guess, "im Yoshiaki Araki and im from Kousen Gakuen middle school, Im a wing spiker but I can play as a setter if needed" the boy said nervously looking down, it was clear that he wasn't a very social person.

"weren't you the setter for your team when you beat us?" Kindaichi was the first of the first years to break the ice.

"our setter was injured, or something im not sure," the boy looked up for what felt like the first time and gave a brief glance at Oikawa before turning to the other first years "so I had to fill in for the match"

"I thought you were an actual setter" Kunimi muttered to himself, the boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"our actual setter was kind of like yours, just nicer" both Kindaichi and Kunimi shuddered remembering Kageyama's temper.

"he was the reason we lost" Kindaichi muttered bitterly, Kunimi nodded in agreement.

"oh you're the setter who beat these two in the last tournament" Oikawa seemed to have a revolution having heard the conversation "could have fooled me" Yoshiaki smiled slightly, having Oikawa praise your setting was a big deal after all.

"im Oikawa Tooru, best setter in the prefecture" Oikawa claimed proudly only to be smacked in the head by Iwaizumi.

"im Iwaizumi Hajime the teams ace"

One of the taller members was next to introduce themselves "im Matsukawa Issei im a middle blocker.

A rather plain looking boy was next "im Hanamaki Takahiro and im the golden standard for you first year wing spikers" he stated confidently.

"you realise im the ace, right?" Iwaizumi asked rhetorically, the other third year suddenly shrunk a little.

"of course" he answered with a nod of the head.

"Yahaba Shingeru nice to meet you, im our back up setter and future captain" a polite and normal looking boy said nervously.

"don't get to ahead of yourself, you still have to wait a full year" Oikawa reminded the boy who nodded before muttering something about someone missing practise again.

A buzzcut boy wearing the team's libero kit was next to introduce themselves "im Watari Shinji and as you can tell im our teams libero" he said with confidence.

"and he used to play as a setter" Oikawa added with a smirk.

"im Yuda Kaneo and im a wing spiker like you two" another plain boy said as he pointed at Kunimi and Yoshiaki.

"Sawauchi Motomu, middle blocker" the boy spared the first years a glance before returning to his book.

"Shido Heisuke the teams best wing spiker" the final boy said confidently pointing his thumb towards himself with a puffed-out chest.

"mad dog-Chan isn't here again" Oikawa wined completely ignoring the fact that Iwaizumi was hitting Shido in the head, eventually the team settled down, the first years made a note to ask about who the supposed 'mad dog' was later.

"how tall are you?" Iwaizumi asked the shortest of the first years, while he didn't mean for it to be patronizing it certainly came off like it.

"165 centimeters" he muttered embarrassed by his height.

"that's pretty short for a wing spiker" Kunimi commented.

"I was originally our libero but our other libero was better than me and I wanted to play, so I decided to try and get good at everything, but because of my height im not very good at blocking" he said nervously, how had this shifted to becoming a get to know him session?

"out of curiosity what's your jumping reach?" Oikawa asked as he handed the short first year some chalk "we'll check by putting this on your finger tips and having you jump and hit the wall over there" Yoshiaki nodded and put some chalk on his finger tips before handing Kunimi the chalk who did the same before passing it to Kindaichi who also did the same.

"tallest to shortest?" Yoshiaki asked, Kindaichi nodded and did his jump.

"332cm, impressive" Iwaizumi complimented as Oikawa took notes, Kunimi rolled his eyes and Yoshiaki watched in awe and envy.

Next was Kunimi who ran lazily before jumping in a similar fashion "320, not bad" Yoshiaki sighed, at least not both of the other first years were superbeings capable of things he wasn't.

He took a deep breath and ran at an impressive speed and jumped up leaving the others to stare at him like he was an alien "330, that's pretty good for someone so short" Iwaizumi complimented the boy who sighed in relief, he glared at the three sets of finger marks.

_By the end of the year, mine will be the highest!_

Oikawa smirked noticing the boy's determination "I think we're going to nationals this year" he declared, his smirk only grew as he pictured Ushijima's shocked face and the score line being in their favor.

"I swear you have wet dreams about beating Shiratorizawa" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a sigh.

Yoshiaki stared at Kunimi who was talking with Kindaichi, he believed that Kunimi was holding himself back because he didn't try.

 _Maybe losing one important match barely would be better for us as a team,_ he was deep in thought before being startled as Oikawa clapped loudly to get the attention of everyone in the gym.

"3v3's. Me, Kindaichi and Watari versus timid-Chan, Iwa-Chan and stoic-Chan" Oikawa said with a smile.

"who?" Yoshiaki asked with a tilt of the head.

"you, you are timid-Chan" Oikawa declared proudly, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nick names.

"you guys have a libero and a proper setter and middle blocker! We have three wing spikers" Iwaizumi protested.

"it's a wing spikers job to be the most diverse player on the court" Yoshiaki repeated to himself multiple times, Kunimi just got into starting position.

"I'll be nice and let you guys serve first" Oikawa said with a smile.

"how courteous of you" Iwaizumi muttered taking a ball and getting ready for his serve, he sighed deeply, he had been practicing his jump serve for a while now but it still wasn't anywhere near as good as Oikawa's, as much as he hated to admit it.

He threw the ball in the air and ran after it, unfortunately he had jumped too far forward and his serve only barely made it over the net, luckily Oikawa saved it meaning he couldn't set the ball, at least Kunimi and Yoshiaki thought it was lucky.

Watari smirked and preformed his backline set, setting it for Kindaichi who slammed the ball past both Kunimi and Yoshiaki who stared at the supposed libero in shock, thankfully Iwaizumi saved the ball from hitting the ground.

"don't mind!" he shouted snapping the two first years out of their trance, Yoshiaki shook his head and went to set the ball, he positioned himself so his left was facing Oikawa making it difficult to read where he'd set the ball, he sighed and set the ball straight up.

_It's risky, I just hope Iwaizumi-Senpai understands what im doing._

Iwiazumi watched as the ball went high into the air directly above Yoshiaki who had stepped out of the way and looked at him pleadingly, _for someone so scarred of messing up that was a pretty huge risk,_ he thought as he got off the floor and spiked the ball past Oikawa and away from Watari scoring the point.

"nice spike" Kunimi said unenthusiastically, the three upperclassmen looked at Yoshiaki in surprise, Kindaichi sighed, this was exactly what happened last time he played against him.

"don't mind" he said snapping Watari and Oikawa out of there confused state.

"he's not a setter?" Watari asked rhetorically.

"he's my new protégé" Oikawa said seriously and with a wide grin on his face, Iwaizumi looked at his long-time friend and sighed knowing that this was going to be an interesting year.

Oikawa's team won the next rally and put Oikawa into serving position, he did his jump serve and whilst it wasn't as good as it would be in any actual match it was still good enough to score a service ace, so were his next two.

His run of service ace's were put to a stop by Iwaizumi, however Kunimi's spike was blocked and Oikawa served again, this time he aimed for the teams designated setter.

Yoshiaki was nervous, not because he couldn't receive the powerful serve, like he said he used to be a libero, but he wasn't sure if Kunimi or Iwaizumi could set. He received the serve and aimed it at Iwaizumi.

Iwiazumi smiled and returned the earlier set by setting the ball straight up, Oikawa having predicted this jumped at the same time as Yoshiaki affectively blocking his spike.

Oikawa's team won the first set [11:25] and the second set started with him serving.

Surprisingly, his serve was comfortably received by Yoshiaki, Iwaizumi set the ball to Kunimi who scored the point.

"nice spike" his compliment was met with a lazy nod of the head.

The set progressed smoothly with the teams being much more balanced and Oikawa's serves not being nearly as affective, Yoshiaki however was getting slightly annoyed as he hadn't gotten another spike since his other one was blocked by Oikawa.

"Iwaizumi-Senpai can I spike the next one?" he asked quietly, Iwaizumi nodded with a smile.

"sure"

Kindaichi's serve was received by Kunimi, _this is my chance,_ Iwaizumi went to set the ball, _to prove to everyone,_ Iwaizumi released the ball in Yoshiaki's direction, _that im not some second-rate setter!_

Yoshiaki had spent the entire second set deliberately setting to the spiker Kindaichi was blocking to check for any weaknesses, as he found out his blocks were strong, but they were also stiff and easy to get around, this was even more noticeable when Oikawa came to block, Kindaichi would stiffen up and be more prone to mess up if Oikawa helped.

So, as he jumped up his eyes switched between watching Oikawa and the ball, as he predicted Oikawa came to 'help' Kindaichi.

 _They tower over me in terms of max jumping reach, but that doesn't matter because I can overcome that!_ he thought as he slammed the ball directly into Iwaizumi's left arm deliberately, he knew Watari covered the slight gap the two spikers left open between each other, the ball ricocheted off Kindaichi's arm and hit the ground right in front of Watari.

He landed with a smile, that one was so good.

Iwaizumi smiled seeing the timid first year's reaction, Kunimi watched as the shortest member of the team outsmarted and out maneuver two people who clearly outclassed him in many ways, he couldn't help but feel some slight inspiration to try a little harder.

The second set between the two was close and ended with Iwaizumi's team winning [25:22] the third set however was where Oikawa turned his serves up a notch scoring service ace's for fun, the third set ended with Oikawa's team winning the set and game [1 11:25 2 25:22 3 15:25] Yoshiaki sighed in disappointment, Kunimi's face remained expressionless and as much as he wanted to feel indifferent as it was only a practice match he was slightly irritated that it ended up being so one sided.

"don't worry about it, it was just to see how good you first years are" Iwaizumi cheered the two up whilst glaring at Oikawa "and jerkawa gave his team the advantage anyway" Oikawa smiled and gave a peace sign.

"we're so beating Shiratorizawa this year!" he declared confidently.


	2. twins

A knock was heard on Yoshiaki's bedroom door before it was opened, he scoffed as the person entering hadn't even waited for his response before opening the door, not that it mattered of course as his head was under his blanket as he was thinking about every little mess up he had made today.

The most glaring and embarrassing being his introduction, being twins he had gotten used to introducing himself as a pair, and so he introduces himself with his first name first, the volleyball club however didn't know of his twin sister and thus didn't know that Yoshiaki was in fact his first name not his last, really how could he be so stupid, he amazed himself sometimes.

"what did you do this time?" his sister asked knowingly, he was nice enough to remove his head from the safety, comfort and heat of his blanket, the envious glint in his eye was nothing new to his sister.

Despite being twins he believed she got all of the good quality's, first of all he deemed her gender a blessing as they were both the same height and it was much less of a problem for her to be short than it was for him.

He also envied her outgoing and friendly demeaner, she was a social butterfly while he had to deal with being the outcast known purely for his connection to her, he didn't like talking to others but his already low self-esteem didn't appreciate the fact that everyone goes up to him asking about his sister.

She too was envious of things her brother had that she didn't, most notably his athletic ability and strong desire to win, she wished she could feel what he felt when jaws drop at how talented he is, she also wished she was as observant as her brother, by no means was she unobservant but he was on an almost inhuman level if you asked her.

She was blessed with being able to tease him constantly as her self confidence was enough to cover for the both of them, she wasn't arrogant but she knew she was capable, a factor she believes she owes to her brothers grades, he'd always ask for her help or notes.

He wasn't stupid, but school wasn't his strong suit.

"I can't go back." he muttered, she rolled her eyes and sat next to him with a sigh.

"you have to go to school idiot." she scolded him with a playful undertone.

"but I can't go back to the volleyball club." he retreated back to his blanket much to her annoyance.

"why not?"

"I introduced myself forgetting that they didn't know you." he said bluntly, she knew what he was talking about and burst out laughing.

"that's it?" she asked between giggles, he left his blanket again to glare at her with a red face.

"do you know how embarrassing that is?!" he yelled before shrinking having heard his mother's yells of 'be quiet' his sister smirked.

"ah your older sister needs to help you out of yet another small problem made big." she said dramatically, that was another thing he was envious of, she was barely older than him.

"oh yeah? How do you plan on doing that?" he said with a pout, she gave his nose a quick tap and smiled.

"manager time!" she said enthusiastically before remembering why she was here in the first place "dinners ready." Yoshiaki groaned and left the room after her.

The next day he entered the gym looking down in embarrassment at his sister's confidence and general existence.

He didn't hate her, and she didn't hate him, neither disliked being twins, quite the opposite in fact.

They were very close actually and were very definitely a pair, an inseparable duo with a near telepathic link.

She opened the door with her arms spread almost as wide as the grin she had plastered on her face, she scanned the gym and was pleased to see all eyes on her.

"timid-Chan is a gender bender?" Oikawa questioned out loud pointing an accusing finger at the older twin, he quickly relaxed seeing Yoshiaki's head pop out behind the black-haired girl.

"Yuko stop, their staring at us." he pleaded tugging at her shirt, she smiled down at him and flashed a quick thumbs up.

"you know this gym is reserved for the boy's team, right?" Yahaba asked in place of Oikawa who was still processing everything.

"yup!" some of the boys felt their heart skip a beat at her bright smile, Yoshiaki noticing this glared at the offenders quickly snapping them out of it.

Fact one about the duo: they were very protective of one another.

Fact two: they both had very bright smiles and deadly glares, courtesy of their father and mother, respectively.

"so, why're you here then?" Oikawa asked still staring at the two in confusion.

"I wanna be the team's manager!" she declared confidently much to her brother's discomfort.

"we could use a manager." Iwaizumi muttered before smacking Oikawa softly in the head to make him focus.

"ow, Iwa-Chan why'd you hit me?" he wined, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes "you're the captain." he reminded his childish friend.

"well, I have no problems with having a manager so long as coach allows it." the team all looked at their coach for conformation, he nodded.

"a manager could be just what we need to make it to nationals." Yoshiaki deadpanned having thought they'd have to fight for this.

"are managers really that important?" he whispered, Yuko heard it and smirked.

"just you wait little brother." she winked before walking up to Oikawa with a smile, some of the fangirls that were watching through the window glared at her in jealousy.

He returned her smile and stuck his hand out "Oikawa Toru, im the teams captain." he said with pride, Iwaizumi's hand was held back by Matsukawa, it was at this moment that Yoshiaki noticed something, most of the team were third years, he grimaced knowing next year would be difficult, Yahaba noticing this gave his back a friendly pat that made the shorter boy yelp.

"don't worry, we have plenty of good second years that just don't show up for practice" he said reassuringly, Yoshiaki nodded slowly.

"r-right." he stuttered out turning his attention back to his twin and Oikawa.

"Araki Yuko, Yoshiaki's twin sister and your new manager."

With the introductions all dealt with they begun practice only to be interrupted once again by the door opening revealing a student and a teacher.

The other members smiled "Nishimoto!" they exclaimed excitedly to the tall boy who smiled slightly.

"sorry im late." he said sheepishly before smirking "Seijoh's next ace is back and better than ever!" he shouted with confidence.

Oikawa smirked once again seeing the second year, Iwaizumi joined his friend in smirking, the closest they had come to beating Shiratorizawa was the first tournament last year for the interhigh nationals, they actually almost dragged the game out to all five sets, they owed that to this boy, a fact that became even more apparent after his injury later on in the year.

Yoshiaki hid behind his sister seeing the tall and threatening boy.

"the new first years look… interesting." he said seeming unpleased, and with that comment a fire was lit within both Kindaichi and Yoshiaki, Kindaichi despite being more verbal about it was no where near as determined as the timid boy who now stood straight staring at the self-proclaimed 'future ace' _im not going to make it easy for you._

The teacher next to Nishimoto cleared his throat, "we have a practice match against date tech next week, be ready." he said as he fixed his tie up.

"that was quick." Kunimi verbalized what the other first years were thinking, "will we even have our jerseys by that point?" he questioned Oikawa who waved it off.

"this is more to warm up our usual starters anyway so you first years might not even play, you'll get your chance at some point so don't worry," Oikawa answered "im trusting you to prove why you should be starters by the interhigh qualifiers." all three first years nodded with confidence, Nishimoto smiled seeing this.

Practice resumed for the day and ended without any other interruptions.

Yoshiaki was walking home with Yuko by his side like usual she was humming happily "I wanna make a new banner for the team." she thought out loud before flailing around "gah! I have so many ideas for so many things, im so exited!" she squealed, Yoshiaki smiled softly and nodded happily.

Fact 3 about the twins: they both have very active brains and often ramble because of it.

The next day Yoshiaki was practicing his jump serve, he still couldn't get the consistency right, he grumbled in annoyance as his next serve went out.

"your serves are pretty good." he took his mouth away from his drink bottle in surprise when he heard Nishimoto's praise "I still can't get the hang of jump serves." he admitted in embarrassment.

"mine really aren't that good." Yoshiaki muttered; Nishimoto shook his head.

"they might not be perfect but they're certainly scary." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly "between you and me, Oikawa is really intimidating, so could you maybe, teach me how to do a jump serve?" Yoshiaki paused and stared in shock, just as he was about to decline but none other than Yuko spoke up for him.

"of course, don't worry I can feed Yuki, so you don't have to worry about your spirit animal if you practice to long" she said with a smirk before waving Watari over with a warm smile, Watari blushed a little and once again received a deadly glare from Yoshiaki, immediately the blush disappeared, Nishimoto laughed slightly, "can you help these two practice their serves?" she asked with the smile not fading for a second.

"sure" Watari said as he went into position.

"uhm, try and do a jump serve without any help." Yoshiaki instructed nervously, the gaze of Oikawa not being registered.

Nishimoto tried and failed to do a jump serve… 5 times, Yoshiaki sighed before walking over to the second year.

"the way I see it, there's three major parts to a jump serve, the toss, the jump and the actual spike of the ball." Yuko smiled seeing her brother, he was a timid person yes, but get him going and he flips a switch, and one of the best ways to get him going is to have him explain something he likes or is good at, as long as you can deal with the occasional rambling you'll quickly befriend him, his rambling actually helped him when it came to a strange talent of his: teaching others.

"there's a reason setters are usually the best servers on a team, they know how to throw a good toss, I play wing spiker but I put a lot of time into every aspect of volleyball that isn't blocking which helps tons, but you're a pure wing spiker, a pure ace, so for now practice tossing the ball straight and closer to you, a little higher too, the best way to improve is to have a rough plan of what you want before you actually do it." Nishimoto was a surprisingly good listener.

"so, I should paint a picture?" he asked and received a smile and a nod of the head, his next try was better, but still bad.

"think of it like a spike." Yoshiaki's advice proved to be useful as that one session helped improve Nishimoto's serve a lot.

"can I practice mine please?" the boy reverted back to his timid nature.

"oh, yeah of course, I got other things to practice, thanks for your help." he replied with a smile.

"anytime."

"I'll hold you to that." both boys laughed as Nishimoto ran off to practice his spikes with Yahaba.

Yoshiaki practiced his serve until the end of practice with mediocre levels of success, at the end of practice Oikawa approached him, his pleading look at his sister was met with a smirk "I'll feed Yuki!" she said before leaving the gym "don't come back too late!" he heard her voice echo despite her figure being out of sight.

"your serves aren't bad," Oikawa said with before heaving a sigh "but its not exactly yours, is it?" Yoshiaki turned to the captain with wide eyes.

"well," he began, his voice small and lacking confidence.

"that's the first thing you need to work on, become your own player, don't copy others or you'll always be a second-rate setter." Oikawa's words struck the boy to his core, he watched with wide eyes as Oikawa left without looking back "see ya tomorrow timid-Chan, I look forward to seeing what you think of." he said with a wave of the hand.

Later that night Yoshiaki stayed up late thinking of what made him unique and how to integrate that into his serve, a spark of inspiration came in the form of watching a match of last year's spring interhigh tournament.

_Inarizaki vs Kamomedai both strong teams if I remember correctly._

Then he saw it, the blonde twin's monster serve powerful and accurate, both things he had, he shook his head, _don't just copy it!_ He continued to think with the match on in the background.

_It might not work but I have an idea,_ and with that he turned the laptop off just before the first freak quick of the match.

_Just wait Oikawa-Senpai, I'll become my own player before you know it._


End file.
